


By the Moon's Rise

by seemeeimbeebee



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Pack Dynamics, Past Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Emma Swan, some werewolves also have powers?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seemeeimbeebee/pseuds/seemeeimbeebee
Summary: After being cast out from their pack by their father, both Killian Jones and his brother Liam were forced to start a new life in a new town. Killian Jones has no interest in making friends, but there might be a certain someone that might change his mind.
Relationships: Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Tamara, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 22
Kudos: 96
Collections: Captain Swan Supernatural Summer 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I guess it's my turn to post for supernatural summer (@cssns)! I'm super excited to share my werewolf fic with you, as I've never written a werewolf fic before! Special shoutout to @whimsicallyenchantedrose for her work as my beta and @courtorderedcake for her INCREDIBLE artwork! At the beginning of every chapter, I'll share the title art and an image for the character whose perspective the chapter belongs to or a character that is featured quite prominently. I hope you enjoy!

Killian stretched each limb experimentally, shaking out his pelt of dust.

The full moon was always exciting, a release of pent up energy that he’d been holding onto for the past week.

Moreover, it was the first time in ages he’d get to run freely with his brother. No trying to hide away from other packs, not trying to find their father who’d cast them both aside. Killian was done being upset with his father. He was done trying to mourn the past and tired of hiding.

He knew why his brother was nervous. They were both young males in their prime, something most alphas did not want to accept into their pack.

Pack loyalty means very little, Killian thought to himself, thinking of his father. As soon as his mate had died, Brennan had turned Liam and Killian out, preferring to start a family with a new mate and a new pup.

Not that Killian was particularly close with his father before all this anyway.

Sometimes, he felt as if his ability to shift was a curse. He and his brother were both decorated veterans, fairly attractive by most women’s standards, and ran a successful business together. It was the new business that allowed him and Liam to just pack up and leave their life behind once their father decided he was done with them.

Why their father suddenly didn’t want anything to do with them was beyond him.

His claw raked across the ground in frustration, feeling the desire to run. He’d been waiting all month for this and he’d be damned if Liam kept him from enjoying himself.

_Just where the hell is Liam?_

It normally didn’t take his brother this long to transform, although knowing the uptight ponce his brother was, he probably wanted to test his control over every element of his turn from man to wolf.

A rustle sounded behind him, and with a playful huff, he hid into the brush, planning on surprising his brother with a playful tussle before they started their run.

_Finally!_

With a low growl, Killian launched himself from the brush and began to playfully tussle with the wolf below him. It was only when her scent hit him—her scent?—that he stopped, immediately leaping off of her.

Where Liam’s fur had more of the salt and pepper quality that he’d very clearly inherited from their sire, this wolf was all grey. Her green eyes never left him as she began to stalk in a low circle around. He could see suspicion and distrust clear in her green eyes, and he wondered if her pack was not long behind.

She snapped her jaws at him, dropping into a defense crouch with a low warning growl.

Killian dipped his head submissively, and she stopped in her tracks. Her ears flicked upward, but she did not unfurl from her crouch.

 _I thought you were my brother_ , he tried to explain. _The heather hid your scent._

Her scent suggested that she, like him, was not an ordinary wolf. If she was like him she’d hear him--or so he desperately hoped--although there was no guarantee that if she was like him, she’d even be willing to understand. While he certainly wasn’t the largest wolf in the world, attacking a she-wolf out of nowhere was bad form. If her pack was nearby, he and Liam were in trouble.

 _If that’s how you treat your brother, I’d hate to see how you treat strangers,_ she retorted, a low note of amusement tinting her words. She sat up a little bit straighter and moved a little bit closer to him. The faintest hints of distrust still lingered in her eyes as she took note of his scent. _You’re not from around here._

 _My first full moon here,_ he confessed.

 _Are you a member of Neverland?_ The suspicion was back in her eyes and she went into a defensive crouch, letting out another irritated growl. _I’ve already told Neal that he can have Henry next week!_

 _Neal? Henry?_ Killian tilted his head curiously at her. _I’m not sure what you mean, lass…_

She let out a low warning growl from the back of her throat. But then she sat up again. _You’re not lying…_

 _No, and again, I’m sorry for the trouble_ , he said earnestly, dipping his head to her. _I’m Killian Jones. My brother Liam is around here somewhere._

 _I’m Emma,_ the wolf responded, dipping her head to him as she sat back up. She tilted her head at him, green eyes taking him in. He tried not to move, despite the nervous energy overwhelming him.

The full moon often gave him and his kind more energy that they could burn off, and he was dying to run. He wondered if she felt the same way.

With a playful wag of her tail, she swiped at his nose before taking off in the other direction.

The sound of her laughter reverberated in his mind and after shaking his head, he took off after her. _You’re going to pay for that, lass!_ He called after her, hoping she hadn’t gotten too far ahead.

_You’ll have to catch me first!_

So she wasn’t that far ahead of him.

There was nothing more freeing as the rush of wind in his fur as he bounded through the forest. The ability to just run without any kind of restraint was something he’d been yearning for over the past few days. And still, even running for a chase was all the more exciting. 

Her scent was getting stronger and he knew he was getting closer. He bunched his muscles together and leapt, his body colliding with hers.

With a surprised yelp from Emma, the two of them went tumbling down a ravine. The two wolves wrestled playfully as they fell until they landed with a thud, Killian pinning Emma to the ground.

 _Looks like I win_ , he told her, grinning down at her. _That was bad form, swiping me like that and running off!_

_Why? Mad I caught you unawares?_

_I do love a fair fight. Though normally, I prefer to do other more enjoyable activities with a woman on her back._ If he’d been in his human form, he for sure would’ve waggled his eyebrows at her.

 _What a terrible line._ Emma tossed her head back with a snort, trying to shimmy out from underneath him.

 _You might want to quit while you’re ahead,_ he teased.

 _Why would I do that when I’m winning?_ she asked, thrusting her hind paws to kick him in the side. He tumbled off with a surprised howl. He leaped back up into a playful crouch, but he was suddenly blindsided as another body tackled into him.

A cacophony of voices all sounded at once. He recognized Liam, and two other male voices that he hadn’t heard before. Emma’s packmates, he supposed.

 _August! Graham! Leave him alone!_ Emma commanded, and soon all the voices fell silent.

 _They could be Goldweaver spies!_ The amber wolf growled lowly.

 _Enough!_ Emma repeated. _We’ll take them both back._

Both the amber and the umber shaded wolf both stopped and bowed to Emma.

 _You better not try anything,_ the brown wolf growled lowly.

Killian rolled his eyes and stamped the ground with one paw. His hackles were already starting to rise, not sure what to make of the newcomers. He hated feeling caught unawares. As much fun as he had chasing and teasing Emma, he didn’t like the way the other wolf was looking at him.

He longed to lunge, to start something he could truly finish, but there was something in Emma’s gaze that suggested she would solve this, despite how irritated he was.

Being in unfamiliar territory, at the whim of just someone he just met? Not exactly Killian’s ideal situation.

Still—and he couldn’t explain why—he trusted her, and dipped his head as if to acquiesce to her. 

_What trouble have you gotten us into now?_ Liam asked.

* * *

The grey tail flicked him playfully and he let out a low warning growl.

Behind him, the auburn wolf--Grady? Grant? What was his name again?--snapped his jaws at him.

Killian whipped his jaws around to snap back at him. He wasn't in the mood to play any sort of games, despite what the maddening she-wolf in front of him thought.

A deeper growl silenced them both, and even stopped Liam. Stood high on a ledge in the clearing was arguably one of the biggest wolves Killian had ever seen. His amber fur was practically gold in the light of the full moon and when he stepped toward them, every wolf around them bowed their head in respect.

 _The pack Alpha,_ Killian realized. And yet, the she-wolf did not bow her head. She simply trotted over to the pack Alpha and sat in front of him, gently nudging her head against his muzzle.

There was a look in the Alpha's eyes that was both fond and affectionate as he gently nudged her back. Their builds were similar and even though her fur was grey, there was no mistaking the similarities between the two when their gazes turned to him and his brother.

 _Oh no..._ Killian groaned inwardly _. I've tussled with a pack Alpha's daughter._ It was only a play fight, really, but the greater implications of what Grayson--Griffin? Seriously, what was his name?--had stumbled onto washed over him.

No wonder the other wolf was about to tear his hide off.

Liam seemed to come to this same realization, staring down at his brother with a look that was not quite imperious but definitely suggested that he would be in a lot more trouble if the pack Alpha let them live.

 _What happened?_ The Alpha started, looking down on them all sternly.

_This mutt attacked her!_

_He didn’t attack me, Graham. That’s not what happened._ Emma rolled her eyes, a decidedly human like gesture even in her wolf form. _If he attacked me, he’d be far worse off and we all know it._

 _Ooh, tough lass,_ he teased, unable to help himself.

Graham responded by snapping his jaws at him again and Liam cuffed him with a paw.

 _I found Killian and his brother in our territory. They’re new around here, Emma_ explained to her father. _Killian and I were just…getting to know each other._

 _And who are you?_ There was no judgement in the Alpha’s eyes, no immediate condemnation of his actions. Killian could respect Emma’s father’s desire for fairness. Other Alphas probably would’ve had their jaws around his throat by now for even looking at Emma the wrong way.

 _I’m Liam Jones, and this is my little brother, Killian._ Liam swiveled his head as if to silence Killian and keep him from running his mouth.

 _Younger…_ Killian thought lowly, but apparently not low enough for both the Alpha and Emma let out huffs of amusement.

 _And how did you come across my daughter and our pack?_ The Alpha asked.

 _We met in the forest—_ Liam started.

_They ambushed her!_

Killian couldn’t help but score his claws across the ground when Graham spoke up again.

 _It’s not as bad as Graham is making it out to be,_ Emma interrupted.

 _He had you pinned down!_ Graham protested.

 _We were playfighting, jeez! It’s not that big of a deal!_ Emma huffed.

 _Playfighting? Emma, what are you…a pup? Another_ wolf moved to sit beside the Alpha. She and Emma had very similar builds, though harlequin patterned fur showed both white and gray splotches. It looked like snow over mountain rocks, and Killian had to admit that it was a stunning pelt color, though he much preferred the simplicity of Emma’s gray all things being equal.

Like Emma had playfully smacked him in the face with her tail, the newcomer did the same to Emma. _I thought I taught you all about stranger danger when you were little._

 _Mom!_ Emma huffed, tossing her head back.

 _Well, she doesn’t seem to be hurt, David. I’d say there’s some truth to their story._ Both fondness and amusement filled her words and Emma headbutted her mother with a huff.

 _If I may,_ Liam interrupted, taking a step forward.

 _And who said you could?_ Graham growled lowly again. _Say the word and I’ll send them both running!_

 _Enough, Graham. Let them speak,_ the Alpha—David—ordered.

 _My brother and I have just moved here. We have no ties to our former pack and we didn’t even realize that the pack boundaries were so specific in this area. If you remark your territory, and tell this Neverland pack to do the same, we won’t trouble you again,_ Liam offered. _Killian and I are both very sorry for the disturbance we’ve caused this evening._

Liam did his very best to look contrite.

Killian, on the other hand, did not. He never broke eye contact with Graham, trying to antagonize the other wolf into starting a fight. He still had some energy to burn.

 _Brother!_ Liam rebuked him sternly.

He heard that loud and clear but not everyone in the clearing did. In addition to being able to communicate with their own kind, there were some communications that were limited to blood or mates. If Liam ever took a mate, there would soon be communications that he would no longer be privy to.

Not that it mattered, considering he was pretty sure the Alpha was going to strike him down there and then anyway.

 _I’m going to ask one question before I make my decision,_ David announced. _Were you both turned away for a violent reason?_

 _No, sir,_ Liam answered honestly. _Our father took a new mate after the passing of our mother, and they felt that Killian and I no longer had a place in their pack._

Killian winced visibly as the story circulated through the circle. Surprise, whispers, murmurs, scorn…it was all ringing in his ears.

But her voice was quiet.

Her father looked down at her and she tilted her head up at him.

Killian suddenly recalled how she immediately knew he hadn’t been lying when he said he wasn’t from the Neverland pack. He had heard tell of some wolves with other abilities, but he’d never seen one in person.

Or at least, that’s what he thought he was seeing.

David looked over to his wife, and then again at his daughter before looking back to Liam and Killian.

 _Why don’t you join our pack?_ David offered. _At least for a probationary period?_

Killian could only blink his surprise.

 _We would be honored,_ Liam replied almost immediately.

Beside him, he could feel Graham getting upset and David then turned to the young wolf. _After a three moon period, I will meet with a small council to decide whether or not they can stay. My word is final on this and is not for debate._

Graham seemed cowed by his Alpha’s demands and sat, his ears pinned to the back of his head.

David dipped his head to both Liam and Killian. _Welcome to Misthaven, you two._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! I am absolutely stunned to the response to my first @cssns fic! Sorry it took so long between chapters one and two to post! But...you know. Muse.
> 
> Once again, I want to thank @courtorderedcake for her FANTASTIC AND AMAZING artwork, and @whimsicallyenchantedrose for being an incredibly patient beta!

After that whole debacle, the night had been rather boring, if Emma was honest. Liam and Killian had taken off with her father and Graham to get a tour of the boundary lines. Her head shook with amusement as she recalled just how indignant Graham was.

Not that she blamed Graham for being so protective of her. If it were just a little less annoying, it would have been sweet.

But deep down, she knew that Graham had a good reason to be suspicious of anyone new to the pack and especially anyone that was trying to bond with her.

When she trotted up to her house, she was relieved to still see Elsa standing guard, her head resting on her paws, but the light in the living room was still on.

_ He fell asleep on the couch _ , Elsa explained affectionately, stretching before she sat up.  _ He wanted to wait up for you and I told him it was out of the question…so we compromised. _

_ Elsa, he’s almost thirteen, you can still set some hard guidelines _ , Emma huffed teasingly, gently headbutting her friend. It didn’t matter though, for as soon as her paws hit the front stair, the front door flung open and Emma felt her son’s arms wrap around her neck. She affectionately leaned into it before letting out a playful little growl to send him off to bed.

“But I want to hear about your run!” Henry protested. “And if you heard from Avery!”

Henry, like both his parents, would eventually shift into his wolf form. Every wolf went through their own version of puberty at some point in their teens and always during a full moon. The full moon—for reasons beyond Emma’s understanding of werewolf biology and lore—was when wolves were at their highest power and thus could only trigger the first change.

After that, wolves could change whenever they wished though the full moon was the peak of their running, hunting and fighting abilities.

Still, the first full moon held a sacred ritual for wolves who had changed for the first time. At the ceremony, the new wolf would pick three other wolves to run with for the whole night to integrate themselves into the pack.

Henry and his best friend Avery had an agreement that whoever changed first would be chosen when the other had their first ceremony. Avery’s ceremony was currently happening right now, though it had clearly been overshadowed by the arrival of Killian and Liam.

With a little wave of guilt, Emma realized that she’d completely forgotten to find Avery and ask him, given that she knew Avery wouldn’t be at school the next day.

The first run was always the full night and it wasn’t uncommon to keep kids out of school for a few days afterward so that they could recover. It was as equally common for members of the pack to check up on the youngest during their first run. With so few wolf children in Misthaven’s pack at the moment, it was important to keep them safe.

With a little wave of guilt settling her stomach, she quickly promised herself that she’d check on his parents on her next shift.

_ The benefits of being Alpha’s daughter and a cop. _

If Emma was honest, she was thankful she’d taken the night shift at the police station for tomorrow night so that she could sleep all day after bringing Henry to school. She was exhausted after the night they’d had, and it was only when she saw Elsa’s head tilt, she’d realized she’d broadcasted her thought.

_ Did something happen? _ Elsa asked. Her light gray ears were pricked with interest.

_ Yes, but I’ll tell you once I get Henry settled _ , Emma told her affectionately. Henry’s eyebrows were furrowed, as if he were trying to figure out what they could be talking about even though his telepathy hadn’t manifested yet. She let out another low growl, still playful, as she nudged Henry with her muzzle.

“Mom,” Henry whined, elongating the middle syllable. “Will you at least say good night?” He laughed when she nuzzled her head against his hand. “Okay, okay, I’m going.”

Once Emma was sure Henry was out of sight, she made her transformation back into her human form and made sure to grab the pajamas she’d left on the couch for that reason.

Still, she couldn’t deny the warmth that settled in her chest, knowing that Henry waited up for her just to come home. She opened the door and sat on the edge of his bed. The boy wriggled impatiently—seemingly so much younger than thirteen—as he blurted out, “Well?”

Emma laughed and brushed his bangs out of his face. “Well, I know I can’t wait for when you can join me,” she started.

“It’s so annoying, I’m going to be the last one of all my friends to change!” Henry huffed.

“Well, that’s not a bad thing,” Emma encouraged. “You know Grandpa was a twin, and he changed later than his twin.” Henry rolled his eyes playfully. “I’m serious. Your grandfather’s brother—James—changed when he was twelve. And it made him arrogant and headstrong and cocky.”

“And that’s why he lost the battle for Alpha of Misthaven and was killed, I know,” Henry complained. “Grandpa only tells me the story like once a month.”

“Your grandpa didn’t change until he was fifteen—”

“You’re deflecting!” Henry accused, but there was no malice in his words. Only a joy at ‘finding’ his mother out, as she’d often done when he was young.

She laughed and kissed his head. “My run was mostly boring…although, there’s two new wolves in the pack.” Henry’s eyes were wide as he silently pleaded with his mother to tell him everything she knew and she only laughed. “I only just met them, I don’t know much about them. But I’m sure we’ll run into them in town.”

“Did you see Dad?” Henry asked.

Emma frowned. “I, uhh, try to stay away from the border if I can help it, kid. Why?”

“He called a few days ago and said he had something important to tell me, but he hasn’t even given me a hint. And we were supposed to hang out before you went on your run and he had to cancel.” Even though he was trying his best to hide his hurt, Emma recognized her son’s frustration as clear as day, and she enveloped him in a hug. “I’m fine.”

“It’s okay not to be,” she reminded him gently, pressing a kiss to his hair. “And you’re gonna see him this weekend, right?”

“Yeah,” Henry sighed, resting his head on her shoulder. “I just…wish I could be out there with you guys.”

“I know,” Emma murmured. “Soon.” She sat there for a moment, just resting her head on this. “Okay, bed for real now, kid. Or your math teacher is gonna kill me if you fall asleep during class again.”

“It’s not my fault he’s boring,” Henry grumbled and Emma chuckled.

“Boring or not, you still need sleep. I bet your Uncle Gideon has some cool run stories to tell you at school tomorrow, but you’re going to actually have to be there for it, okay?” Emma pushed his hair back one more time. “I love you, Henry.”

“Love you too.”

She wrapped her arms tightly around him, more thankful than she could say that her thirteen-year-old was still willing to tell her things like that. “Goodnight, kid. And don’t stay up writing!”

“I won’t,” Henry laughed and turned off the light by his bed.

Emma stretched as she got up, privately admitting that the stretches she could do in wolf form somehow felt more satisfying than any pose she could get into as a human.

And very suddenly she found herself thankful that Killian Jones was not nearby so that he could not hear that.

But Elsa was sitting in the next room, her lips twitching in amusement at the blush on Emma’s cheeks. “Graham’s practically howling his displeasure across the entire forest,” she told Emma. “Your father better talk to him or Goldweaver will hear him for sure.”

“He’s mad about the new arrivals,” Emma replied, sitting next to her friend. “Two brothers, cast out of their own pack.” Very quickly, she launched into a quick recap of how she’d met the Jones brothers, and how they’d been adopted as part of the Misthaven pack.

“And I’m guessing one must be very handsome,” Elsa replied. “If that look on your face is anything to go by.”

“I mean, he—the younger brother--looked good as a wolf. So did Walsh, remember?” Emma asked, grimacing.

“Do you remember their names? The brothers?”

“Just the younger one. Killian.” Elsa made a noise but said nothing. “What?” Emma asked suspiciously.

“Nothing.”

“Superpower.”

Elsa looked over at her friend, lifting her eyebrows. “Well, from the way Graham’s describing it, one of them got rough with you. I’m guessing it was that Killian, but you don’t seem particularly bothered by that…”

“Oh my god, I’m going to kill Graham,” Emma groaned, tossing her head back against the couch. “It was just a playfight! I was bored and pent up! Nothing happened!”

“I hate to break it to you, but you can’t murder Graham,” Elsa said sympathetically, patting her shoulder. “Your father likes him too much. He’s still disappointed that you and Graham didn’t work out.”

“Graham’s like my brother; it’s weird,” Emma yawned, starting to settle in.

Elsa tapped her shoulder. “C’mon, to bed with you. You have to get Henry to school tomorrow.”

“Thought I only asked you to babysit Henry tonight,” Emma grumbled.

“Yeah, well, you clearly need a little babysitting tonight too,” Elsa said good-naturedly. “I’ve even already made breakfast and put it in the fridge for tomorrow.”

‘I could kiss you,” Emma said with a happy sigh.

“Mmmm, better save it for the new wolves, don’t you think?” Elsa teased, and Emma swatted at her shoulder before heading off to bed. “Night, Emma!”

Emma’s head only had to hit the pillow before she was out.

\--

“You know, Miss Nolan, I don’t mind picking Henry up and taking him to school,” Gideon said bashfully, rocking back and forth on his heels. “One of us should get some sleep, right?”

“For the last time, Gideon,” Emma said affectionately. “You can call me Emma.” She rubbed her eyes to try and get the sleep out of them. “Did you have a good run last night?”

“I got a later start than I wanted to,” Gideon grumbled. “I had to study for a calculus test. Papa wouldn’t let me out until Mama thought I was prepared enough.”

“Oh my god can I just get out this is so embarrassing!” Henry whined.

“Henry, pack diplomacy is important,” Gideon chastised playfully, tapping his nephew’s nose. Gideon was sixteen years younger than this brother Neal, the product of Robert Gold—the leader of the Goldweaver pack—and his mate, Belle. Emma quite liked Belle, all things being equal.

She ran the library and had no problem fostering Henry’s love of reading and writing, something for which Emma was infinitely grateful, never really having an aptitude for school herself. She’d also encouraged a friendship between Henry and Gideon despite their five-year age difference. Things with Goldweaver had been relatively peaceful because of it, despite the occasional scuffle between the younger wolves.

The instigators themselves—three wolves named Peter, Felix and Puck—were currently standing in front of the school, brazenly smoking on school grounds. If Emma had been on duty, she probably would’ve done something about it. But there was a reason that both Misthaven and Goldweaver wolves were on the local police force with the humans, and it was for situations like this.

Gideon’s nose immediately wrinkled, and he whipped his head around. He stood tall, the intense glower he’d inherited from his father directed at the three who at least had the decency to look ashamed. Emma was sure that they’d probably find another place to hide.

“Sorry about that,” Gideon sighed. “I hope they didn’t cause any trouble last night.”

“No, not at all,” Emma shrugged. “It was a fairly boring night.”

If he didn’t know about the newcomers, there was no sense in telling him so he could report back to his father.

The bell rang and both Gideon and Henry jumped. “C’mon!” Henry urged, flinging the car door open. “You were supposed to go to the ridge last night and tell me about it so I could put it in my story.”

“And I did,” Gideon laughed, gently closing the door once Henry got out. “So there’s this deep chasm that the ridge overlooks…”

Emma smiled for a moment, watching them go, before the next parent in the carpool line honked at her and she had to drive away.

After dropping Henry off at school, Emma made a quick detour to Granny’s, praying that she wouldn’t see Neal there. Granny’s was the neutral spot between the Goldweaver and Misthaven packs.

Granny was a member of a pack that had almost completely died out with the exception of her and her granddaughter, Ruby. “A pack is anything more than one wolf and I’ve got mine already,” the old woman would respond whenever David or Gold would ask her to join their pack. So, the two wolves had no choice but to honor that space and Granny’s wishes and technically her claim on the land.

So Granny had decreed her diner was a neutral space between the other two, because—and Emma quoted—she “didn’t want her tables and chairs to be the victims of an ongoing turf war.”

So while Emma was more than capable of being civil with her ex and his new mate Tamara, she simply was just…not in the mood for it.

All she wanted was some hot cocoa and grilled cheese—yeah it was 8 in the morning but who cared—before heading home and sleeping for a few more hours.

She was so focused on getting straight to the counter to order her ‘breakfast’ that she didn’t notice the man walking out the door and the two collided with his coffee getting all over her.

“Seriously?”

“Bloody hell!”

_ That voice… _

Her head jerked up to stare into a pair of blue eyes she was already familiar with. “It’s you…” she said breathlessly.

“Emma.” A delighted smile crossed his lips.

The two stood for a moment just staring at each other until Ruby cleared her throat quite loudly.

“Emma, I don’t know if you noticed but you’re absolutely covered in coffee,” Ruby replied, a wolfish smirk on her face. “I’ve got a spare sweatshirt and jeans of yours that I borrowed if you want to change.”

“Wait, when did you borrow a sweatshirt and jeans?” Emma asked, finally able to pull her gaze away as Killian scratched behind his ear nervously.

“Like…four years ago, maybe?” Ruby shrugged. “It doesn’t matter! C’mon, that can’t be comfortable!” She all but grabbed Emma’s hand and dragged her away from Killian, who still stood there staring after her.

\--

After an intense line of questioning and a quick change—both things provided by Ruby—Emma found herself exhausted and wondering if she ought to make her order a to go order. But when she walked back out into the main floor of the diner, she found Killian sitting in a booth, with a plate of grilled cheese and onion rings sitting across from him.

_ Granny must’ve told him _ , Emma thought, heading to the table.

“I was told this was your favorite post-run breakfast,” he said earnestly. “And I figured it would be bad form not to pay for your breakfast after I spilled coffee all over you.” He scratched behind his ear again.

“Why? Cuz you ruined my shirt or cuz I’m the pack alpha’s daughter?” Emma grumbled, sitting down.

“Honestly, the former,” Killian said, making eye contact with her so she would know just how serious he was. “The latter didn’t really cross my mind. Although…” A mischievous glint entered his eyes and before Emma knew it, Killian had swiped some of the whipped cream off her cocoa and cinnamon and smeared it across her nose. “There. Now we’re even from last night.”

Emma scrunched her nose as she wiped it off. “What are you? 12?” she replied, unable to help the laugh that bubbled from her chest.

“I’m a fully grown wolf, love, as you well know.” His voice dropped and he wiggled his eyebrows at her lasciviously. She only rolled her eyes at him before taking a bite of her grilled cheese.

“So how’d you find out about his place?” Emma asked, through a mouthful of her sandwich. Her canine instincts were winning over her desire to act civilized. And also, the sooner she ate, the sooner she could sleep.

“Your father said it was a neutral territory between Misthaven and Goldweaver,” Killian said. “Though I did have a question: last night, you mentioned a Neverland pack, but your father didn’t mention it. Is there a third pack I should know about?”

“Did I?” She swallowed her bite of sandwich. “Shit, I didn’t mean to confuse you. Sorry. No, Neverland is just Goldweaver’s pack name. It was Neverland for most of my life and sometimes I forget.”

“Seems unusual for a pack to change its name so recently,” Killian replied. His tone seemed light enough but his eyes seemed quite dark. “A regime change, I assume.”

“No, the leader had a second son. The pack didn’t accept the new mate and the new son, so the change of the pack name was a way of legitimizing them both, while holding onto the legitimacy of the firstborn son’s lineage,” Emma replied, now tearing into an onion ring.

“How very diplomatic,” Killian said wryly. The gears seemed to be turning in his head and he opened his mouth to ask her a question. Then he closed it, seemingly thinking better of himself. Emma was no stranger to the feeling of wanting to know but also not wanting to know, so she wasn’t going to press him for it.

Especially not in the middle of her breakfast.

“So, do they have onion rings in England or what?” Emma asked.

The darkness from Killian’s eyes seemed to fade as he burst out laughing. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for coming back to my @cssns fic! Once again, so SO thrilled that so many people seem to like this fic and I’m glad to keep working on this! Once again, thanks SO SO much to my fantastic artist @courtorderedcake! This chapter’s art features David and even though he doesn’t actually appear in the chapter, he does play a significant role on the events of this chapter! And as always, thanks to @whimsicallyenchantedrose who does a fantastic job being my beta!

Killian did everything in his power to keep the smile off his face as he headed back toward the office. Though he’d been in a bad mood for a moment, having breakfast with Emma had lifted his spirits again.

_“How’d you know I was from England?”_

_“Listen, I know I’m a good police officer, but even I couldn’t miss the accent.”_

_“Oh, so you’re a tough lass.”_

_“Tough enough to stab you with this fork if you try to take another one of my onion rings.”_

_“Just making conversation, love.”_

_“Not your love.”_

Even half asleep, she was engaging, spirited and, of course, beautiful. He would’ve been an absolute fool not to have noticed that. Eyes still sleep heavy, chewing contentedly on her grilled cheese sandwich, she truly was a vision. Even if she did threaten to stab him with her fork when he tried to take an onion ring from her.

His phone buzzed in his pocket.

Made it home without falling asleep. Thanks for breakfast.-Emma

Good, I was worried. That’s quite the vessel you captain there. -Killian

Watch it. She’s gotten me through high school and police academy.-Emma

If you say so, but you might as well sleep now that you’re home. You can always threaten me again after a few hours sleep.-Killian

Sounds like you’re looking forward to it.-Emma

Maybe I am.-Killian

I’d say come running with me tonight but I have another night shift.-Emma

Then I’ll see you at Granny’s tomorrow. Same meal?-Killian

Careful, Jones. A girl could get used to this.-Emma

Not complaining. See you tomorrow, Killian.-Emma

See you tomorrow, love. When does your shift end?-Killian

7.-Emma

I’ll be waiting.-Killian 

He grinned down at his phone before pocketing it. Though he was still sore from the previous night from their little tussle, there was no doubt that Emma had suddenly put color back into his world. He looked forward to getting closer to her the more time he spent in town. Quickly, he typed her post-run breakfast order into his phone so that he could have it waiting for her when she arrived for their breakfast tomorrow.

“Can you really afford to be thinking like that?” Liam’s voice snapped him out of his reverie. His tone was playful enough, but Killian could see the deep worry lines on his face from across the room. “About the Alpha’s daughter, no less?

“How loudly was I thinking it?” Killian asked with a wince. He’d only just started to get friendly with Emma. He didn’t know much about her, and she didn’t know much about him. He’d hate it if she got the wrong idea. He wasn’t looking for anything but saying that Emma was beautiful was like saying the sky was blue. “Do you think she heard me?”

“No, I think you only broadcasted it to me, even if you didn’t mean to,” Liam sighed, going back to his invoice pile.

Even though they’d only been in town a short while, the beauty of a rustic town was that there were plenty of old buildings and spaces that needed restructuring or lots that needed that extra something. Though it was funny (or at least Killian found it funny) that as soon as David had vouched for them and claimed them as members of Misthaven, several of their standstill contracts came to an agreement. Poor Liam had been fielding the phones and e-mails all morning while he’d been having breakfast with Emma. In his defense, he’d only meant to grab a quick coffee and come right back.

Liam had texted him while he was out, saying that his breakfast with Emma had contributed to new contracts being resolved. And not all of them were even wolves. It was clear that David and Mary Margaret were quite popular with the citizens of Storybrooke.

Not that Killian was surprised. Local veterinarian and an elementary school teacher together in one family? And their daughter was a well-respected police officer? There probably wasn’t a more community-oriented family in the whole town. It was almost picturesque.

Except he’d seen the weight behind Emma’s eyes, and knew that perhaps it wasn’t all as it’d seemed.

And it wasn’t just that. He’d seen how whatever that wolf’s name was looked at him when he was looking at Emma. Despite having feelings for Emma—and Killian would’ve bet all the money he had that the other wolf had feelings for Emma—it seemed more than just your average jealousy.

 _Maybe I shouldn’t be thinking so loudly about Emma_.

“That boy—Griffin—would’ve broken down the door if he heard you, your secret is safe with me,” Liam replied, from the other side of the room.

He winced, realizing he’d broadcast his thoughts to his brother yet again. “That’s not his name,” Killian replied. “It’s Gerald, isn’t it?” His brow furrowed. “Also, if he’s a boy, then I’m a fetus.”

“You said it, not me, little brother,” Liam snickered, not even looking up from his work.

“Younger brother.” Killian sat back at his desk, continuing a sketch for a project David had commissioned them. David wondered how much Killian could do in converting an old space for a new community center. If two growing packs were in the area, the man had said, the least we can do is give them a space to grow. Allegedly the other pack leader had agreed, but he hadn’t come in or sent a proxy yet to look at the designs and Killian was feeling apprehensive about his own work.

He was sketching for a moment but felt Liam’s eyes on him. He tried to ignore it, but between that and his own nervousness, he found he couldn’t focus. “You better just come out with it, brother,” Killian sighed. “Something’s on your mind, and we might as well have it out now while no one’s here.”

“I just think you should be careful when interacting with Emma,” Liam said crisply, putting his work to the side so he could really look at Killian. “We don’t want to upset David.”

“For fuck’s sake, Liam, she’s a grown woman,” Killian replied, astonished. “She has a choice in whom she chooses to speak to.”

“Aye, true,” Liam agreed. “But her father also has the right to banish us from his pack should he find we’re doing anything untoward.”

“And last I checked,” Killian growled. “Talking is not untoward. And even the way I was thinking about her wasn’t untoward.” He almost wished he was in wolf form. There was something cathartic about having his hackles rise and the freedom to bare his teeth at his brother. A good fight probably would burn out some of the anger he was feeling, but alas, it was still daytime and as much as he wanted to, he couldn’t just punch Liam in the face.

“Oh, so now you’re a gentleman?” Liam asked, rolling his eyes.

“I’m always a gentleman,” Killian snapped.

“Well we thought Father was—”

“Are you honestly comparing me to him?”

“Think less with your—”

The doorbell rang, instantly pulling both brothers out of their fight. Killian marched over to the door and opened it, “Jones and Jones, can I—” He paused when he realized that his next client was a little bit shorter than expected. “Help you?”

“I’m hoping so,” the boy sighed, looking up at him. “Are you Killian or Liam?”

“Killian Jones, at your service,” Killian said bemusedly, reaching his hand out to shake the boy’s.

“Henry,” the boy replied, shaking his hand. “I’m here because I need your help with a math project.”

“I don’t think we can help with that?” Killian asked, throwing a confused look over his shoulder to see if Liam knew anything about this. It was comforting to see a confused and astounded look on Liam’s face as well.

“You can, actually,” Henry told him in a matter of fact way. “And it wouldn’t even be cheating. Can we sit down at your desk? I’m tired of standing.”

Killian gestured to his desk and Henry brushed past him to sit down. “You said you had a project…?” he asked, raising his eyebrow at the boy.

“My math teacher wants us to do a report on someone who uses math in their job,” Henry explained, fishing out a tattered piece of paper in a very poorly kept binder. “We’re supposed to interview them and learn about how they use math in the real world.” He pushed the paper across to Killian. “Sorry about the mess. My friend Grace stepped on it by accident.”

The project seemed simple enough, though the tone of it seemed a little condescending. “So how did you decide an architect was the best place to look in town?”

Henry gave Killian a look that he swore he’d seen on someone else’s face before but couldn’t quite pin down who. “Seriously?” the boy asked. “Storybrooke isn’t exactly a huge place, and like seven people already said they were interviewing Granny.”

“So you came up with an architect all on your own?” Killian asked, sliding the paper back to him. “When I was your age, I don’t think I even knew what an architect was, let alone that they used math in their jobs.”

“Really?” Henry asked curiously. “So, you didn’t always want to be an architect?”

“Well, truth be told, I always wanted to be a musician,” Killian replied. “I like playing guitar, but no one told me when I was a lad just how small the chance of being famous is.”

“When you build the community center, you should build music rooms anyway cuz like we only have band and orchestra at school, but you can’t even learn how to play piano or guitar there,” Henry said with a shrug.

“And how’d you know that I’m designing the community center, lad?” Killian asked, a little surprised. He’d thought that information was meant to be top secret.

Henry’s cheeks turned a little pink, seemingly caught. “I, uh…maybe had some help from my grandpa.”

 _Maybe a pack elder that David or Gold trusts_ , Killian thought. He’d have to talk to David about the leak of information, just in case Henry’s grandpa had told more than he ought to.

“My grandpa said that architects use art and math when they work, which I thought was kind of cool and it could help me if I knew someone who knew how to draw.”

“And what exactly do you need an artist for, lad?”

Henry fished a thick spiral notebook out of his backpack. “This is a novel that I’m working on,” he explained. “It doesn’t _need_ pictures. But I think some illustrations would help people visualize Misthaven. Like Tolkien does in Lord of the Rings! Plus, there are some maps that I think should go in here, but when I try to draw them they always look super ugly. I’m not very good at drawing either. My mom says I get that from her.”

“What’s your novel about?” Killian asked, trying his hardest to follow the enthusiastic vein of Henry’s speech.

Henry shrugged, clearly not used to having people take a keen interest in his work. “It’s about stuff. I don’t want to explain too much without giving away the ending.” He paused, taking Killian in. Once again, Killian was so sure that he knew who had looked at him like that before but couldn’t quite pin it down. “But can I see some of your drawings? And I’ll let you read the first chapter?”

There was something precocious about the lad that piqued his interest rather than deterred him. Killian would never say that he was a particularly good or bad person to have around kids, but Henry was quick-witted and engaging. Besides, he was interested to read a section of something that was clearly so personal to Henry, especially since the boy had allowed him after meeting him a few minutes earlier.

“Okay,” Killian agreed, showing him some previous drafts for other, completed projects. Henry paused for a moment, marking a few pages in the book before sliding the book over to Killian.

“You have to be really careful with that,” Henry warned. “It’s my only copy. And my mom got me that notebook for my birthday. She’d be really upset if something happened to it.”

“I’ll be careful.” Killian had the feeling that not only would it hurt the boy’s mother, but Henry would be absolutely devastated should anything happen to his precious book. He opened the book and was immediately transported to a world of evil queens, heroes, villains, redemption, love and fear. Though there were some stylistic things that were to be expected from a thirteen-year-old, Killian found himself enjoying the first chapter immensely. He let out an audible noise of disappointment when he got to the end of the pages Henry had marked for him.

Closing the book, he wasn’t all that surprised to find Henry looking up at him, his hazel eyes sparkling. “So…did you like it?” Henry asked hesitantly.

“Aye, in fact…” Killian grabbed a sheet of paper, and immediately began sketching the designs for the Evil Queen’s lair, as Henry had described it in the book. Henry’s eyes were wide as he silently watched Killian work, and there was a certain degree of reverence when he took Killian’s final sketch from him. Killian knew it wasn’t his best work. It was sloppy, and he could already see some corrections he wanted to make once Henry took it from him. There were dimensions he could expand on and already he wanted to take it back and start again.

But he also knew that any of his misgivings didn’t matter a lick to Henry. 

“Does it hold up to what you imagined in your mind?” Killian asked gently. “I can do another drawing if you’d like—"

“No, this is perfect! It’s so cool!” Henry was absolutely grinning from ear to ear, his fingers gently tracing the outline of the magic mirror. “You really made this because of what you read in my story?”

“Aye, I really did,” Killian chuckled, leaning back in his chair.

Henry peered curiously at his designs for his other projects and for the Evil Queen’s lair. It was clear that his mind was whirring as he took in the drawings and what that could mean. “Do you do all this because of math?” the boy asked skeptically. 

“Aye,” Killian replied. “Geometry, algebra, trigonometry...all of those are required to configure the functionality of a space.”

“So you must be really good at math,” Henry sighed defeatedly. “Math is my worst subject at school, and I hate it.”

“On the contrary, he is to stay a hundred yards away from the invoices at all times,” Liam said wryly. 

Henry let out a small laugh when Killian did. Killian turned to the boy and added, “You don’t have to be the best mathematician to be a good architect. You can have an amazing sense of function.”

Henry nodded contemplatively, looking back over the drawings. The grin hadn’t left his face as his eyes kept roaming over the drawing of the Evil Queen’s lair. “So will you help me with my project?” he asked hopefully. “Your work seems...kind of awesome, actually. I wanna learn more about it.” He shrugged and added, “Besides, when I publish my book, I’m gonna need an illustrator.”

 _Well, who could argue with that logic?_ Killian wondered. The boy was bright and vivacious, with an engaging personality to boot. There were certainly worse kids in the world, and he had a feeling that he and Henry would get on. Besides, talking to Henry might give him a better sense of what the community center might need, and it was clear that Henry had some ideas about what could go in the community center as well. 

And the way that Henry’s eyes had lit up had warmed Killian right down to his bones.

“You drive a hard bargain, lad,” Killian laughed and stuck out his hand. “We have a deal.” 

Henry’s face lit up when he shook Killian’s hand.

The doorbell rang again, and Liam went up to get it. At first, the blonde hair made Killian think that this was Emma and his heart leapt excitedly in his chest. Then, he realized that the hair was more platinum blonde than the light blonde of Emma’s hair.

Killian snickered to himself when he saw Liam’s jaw drop.

“Can I, erm,” Liam asked, clearing his throat. “Can I help you, lass?”

“I’ve been reliably informed that you have something of mine,” the woman replied, peering behind him. She smiled brightly when she saw Henry. “C’mon, Henry. I’m supposed to bring you over to your Dad’s.” Henry opened his mouth to say something and the woman added, “Don’t look at me like that,” she said gently. “I just got the text from your mom before I went on break.”

“But I was working on my project, Elsa!” Henry protested, already packing up his stuff. It was clear to Killian that Elsa was someone Henry knew quite well, and that an edict from Henry’s mother was not to be argued with.

“You can come back tomorrow, and we can work on the interview questions, okay?” Killian asked warmly. “Because I won’t be working on any illustrations if I’m not seeing progress on that project, lad.”

Henry just gave him a beatific smile. “Okay! Thanks, Killian! See you tomorrow!” And he rushed out of the door. “Elsa, can we go get ice cream?”

“Maybe if you slow down and wait for me! I’m the one with the money,” Elsa teased, calling after him. She turned to the brothers again, her gaze going to Liam since he was standing closest. But Killian noticed the tint of her cheeks and realized that there may be another reason Elsa spoke to his brother. 

“Thanks for looking out for him,” Elsa said kindly to Liam. “I hope he wasn’t too much trouble.”

“No, no, not at all, he’s a fine lad,” Liam told her, before Killian could even get a word in edgewise. He stuck his hand out to Elsa. “I’m Liam Jones, and that’s my little brother, Killian. This is our architecture firm.”

“Younger,” Killian muttered.

The corners of Elsa’s mouth twitched upward into a smile, and Killian heard the huff of her laugh reverberating in his skull.

 _You’re like us_ , Liam thought, his eyes wide with surprise as his hand still extended toward Elsa.

 _Indeed I am. I’m also a member of the Misthaven pack_. she told them. “Elsa Winters. It’s very nice to meet you.” She shook his hand gingerly before withdrawing it. “I hope to see you around, Liam.” And she quickly left after Henry, no doubt trying to catch up with the enthusiastic lad.

Still, Killian found it hilarious that Liam was still standing there, his hand still outstretched. 

His brother turned to him and with a sigh said, “Don’t.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Killian said, grinning as he went back to his sketches.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for coming back to my @cssns fic! Once again, so SO thrilled that so many people seem to like this fic and I’m glad to keep working on this! Once again, thanks SO SO much to my fantastic artist @courtorderedcake! The art is for Killian again, but only because thematically I think it's a good word to highlight the events of this chapter. We'll see more of Snow, David and Henry as we go along. As always, thanks to @whimsicallyenchantedrose who does a fantastic job being my beta! Please comment/subscribe/reblog/whatever if you like it. I know I don't really respond to comments but I do read them!! I promise!

Emma trotted up behind the woods behind the diner, thoroughly enjoying the way her paws kicked up the dead leaves on the forest floor. The run from the station to Granny’s wasn’t far, but the wind rushing through her pelt was soothing. She could smell the dew on the grass and hear the faint skitters of squirrels in the undergrowth. There was a part of her that considered hunting one, but she remembered her grilled cheese that Killian promised would be waiting for her at Granny’s and she resisted. Besides, squirrels weren’t that good anyway.

Graham had offered to drop her bug off at Granny’s so she didn’t have to worry about it, and the early morning run was just the thing to burn off the energy that had been simmering under her skin.

Her night shift had been uneventful and knowing that Henry was with his father made going home a little bit harder. Her house would be completely empty and still, and while it seemed illogical, those days were just a little harder to bear knowing she was tired and alone, even if she spent most of the day sleeping it off.

It wasn’t like her family wouldn’t come have dinner with her later that night. And if she was truly lonely, she knew Ruby and Elsa would come hang out with her if she asked. But it wasn’t the same. With Henry there was a rhythm to her day that was comforting.  _ When he’s not home… _

Shaking her head clear of the thought, she stretched while she could still hide in the forest and no one could see her wolf form. Her tail gave an excited little wag when she scented Killian on the air.

_ He must be waiting already. Just like he promised. _

And knowing that there was a new routine forming seemed to make the promise of the day a little bit easier to bear. Dropping the parcel of clothes from her mouth, she quickly transformed and changed into her clothes.

When she walked into the diner, there was her “breakfast” waiting for her, along with a hastily scribbled note from Killian.

“Went to the loo. Be back in a tick! Don’t start eating without me!-KJ”

His food hadn’t arrived yet, but she gingerly put the napkin in her pocket with a small smile on her face.  _ Even his handwriting is neat _ , she thought, the grin never quite leaving her face.

The leather of the seat creaked and she looked up, prepared to tease Killian for his handwriting, but instead the grin quickly slid off of her face and her spine went stiff when she saw her ex sitting across from her. Hoping to see Killian first thing in the morning and getting Neal instead, in Emma’s opinion, was a bit like biting into a pepper thinking it was a tomato.

And Emma was severely allergic to red peppers. 

“Neal.” She looked around his shoulder, eyes wary. There was something about him that always made her feel like she had to be on the defensive. They were on neutral ground, and Emma still felt like she needed to protect herself. Ruby’s head swiveled toward them, sensing her friend’s apprehension.

Hoping for something to diffuse the situation, she glanced furtively around the diner. She didn’t see Tamara, but more importantly she didn’t see her son. “Where’s Henry?” she asked, already an edge to her voice. Seeing her son and having him close by would’ve improved the interaction by a hundred-fold. Neal, alone, when he should’ve been with their son made her all the more nervous and the protective instinct rose within her.

“Relax, he’s with Gideon,” Neal said, waving her off as he leaned back against the seat. “Gideon took him to some sort of extra help thing for math this morning.”

“Well I’m glad his cousin is helping him do better in school. Even though it seems his father has enough free time to just come to the diner first thing in the morning instead of actually putting in some effort into taking care of his son,” Emma said crisply. On another day, she would’ve admitted that she hadn’t been the most fair to Neal. But the memory of Henry’s hurt face from two nights ago was still fresh in her mind. It would’ve been one thing if Neal had stopped at the diner after dropping Henry off at school. But for Gideon to do it made Emma’s proverbial hackles rise.

Neal ran a hand over his face with a sigh. “Not that it’s any of your business, but I’m just here getting Tamara a to-go order. She’s had a rough couple of days.” Emma lifted her eyebrow and Neal looked over the table at her. “Look, the reason I didn’t hang out with Henry the other night is because Tamara had a miscarriage and I didn’t want Henry to see it. Okay? Henry respects that she’s a part of my life, I don’t know why you can’t. He was more than fine with going off with Gideon this morning.”

Her superpower did not go off. Of course, the news kicked up a swirl of emotions in her gut that were threatening to turn her away from her breakfast all together. Pity for Tamara, frustration at Neal, worry for Henry…

Again, the boy’s disheartened look flashed through her mind’s eyes. “He did it because you’re his father and you asked him to. He’d do anything just to get your attention.” Emma sighed deeply. “Neal…you know if it’s a legitimate reason…he’s almost thirteen, he’d understand if you sat him down and talked to him. He spent so much time feeling hurt because he thinks you just…abandoned him without a word.”

“Has he told you this or are you just making it up?” Neal asked darkly.

“He doesn’t need to tell me. I can see it all over his face every time you cancel your plans with him.” She looked across the table appraisingly, and she was glad to see that Neal had the decency to look a little bit guilty. “He’s thirteen, Neal. Eventually, you only have so many plans that you can cancel on him before he decides that it’s not worth making the plans at all.”

“Yeah, or maybe because his mother is turning him against me,” Neal muttered, and Emma growled lowly in her throat.

“You know it’s easier for me to be on your side with Henry if you actually tell me what’s up.”

Neal smiled sadly. “You know I can’t do that,” he whispered.

She did. It was one of the things that had driven them apart. Being the heirs to rival packs was not something that genuinely helped a relationship to flourish or thrive.

“We bent a lot of the rules for Henry before,” Emma started.

“This is a lot more than modifying pack law to fit our situation and you know it,” Neal growled lowly. “It’s about loyalty and allegiances and all sorts of information that you have no right knowing as a member of another pack.”

Emma grit her teeth, a low growl building up in the back of her throat. Ruby stopped to look at her appraisingly, but Emma shook her head, trying to get her temper back under control. “Well,” she retorted quickly. “I seem to remember a version of this conversation where pack allegiances and loyalty didn’t matter when it came to us. We had it about fourteen years ago. And I seem to recall an all-out war almost starting after that.”

Her eyes flashed angrily as she remembered the assurances he’d given her then, his promises that they would change things together, and the utter betrayal when he decided that he would not break from his father and join her. Under the table, her hand curled into an angry fist.

If her father had been a different kind of Alpha she would’ve been cast out for having a child from someone she wasn’t mated to from a different pack. Daughters of Alphas in other packs had certainly been cast out for less. Thankfully, David was not that kind of Alpha and recognized how deep Neal’s abandonment had hurt. When Neal finally decided that his pack was more important than her, Emma had been luckier than most that her father assured her that her place was always in his pack. She had not been willing to give up Misthaven for Goldweaver (then Neverland), but there was still the matter of Henry to consider.

It was only the arrival of Henry and the split custody agreement that had stopped the two packs from fighting. Both Emma and Neal were willing to tear some throats out for the sake of their son, but David and Gold insisted that there was a peaceful way around this. And it had been for the most part. There was just one part of the custody agreement that still sat in Emma’s stomach like a heavy stone.

“That’s actually why I’m glad I caught you,” Neal replied, leaning forward. “I think it’s time for Henry to choose which pack he really belongs to.”

The one element of the custody agreement that always lingered in the back of Emma’s mind was that Henry would be asked to choose between the two packs someday. There was no wolf that belonged to more than one pack and both David and Gold saw it as a liability to have Henry be a member of two packs for his whole life given that he was a part of both of their lineages.

It was rare, if almost unheard of, for a wolf to be descended from two pack Alphas. As her oldest living heir and as Neal’s oldest living heir, Henry had equal claim to ruling Misthaven and Goldweaver if he wanted. Which is why both David and Gold felt that Henry would need to make a choice between the two.

The way her father had rationalized it, Henry would eventually either stay with Misthaven or go form another pack. Letting him choose between Misthaven or Goldweaver was just an extension of that choice. Emma had always thought it was archaic nonsense to ask a child to choose between his parents, but apparently Neal had a different view of it. 

“Neal, he hasn’t even had his first change yet, you can’t ask him to choose yet,” Emma said breathlessly. Her heart immediately hammered against her chest. She’d always imagined Henry would be a little bit older when he’d finally have to choose between the two packs. And if he chose now and if he chose Neal…

She swallowed the lump in her throat.

Emma Nolan did not scare easy. 

But this? This terrified her.

“Mate, you’re in my seat.” It was at that point that Killian had emerged from the bathroom; his blue eyes were fixed on the scene before him. His expression was unreadable. There was no way for him to show what he was really thinking without letting Neal in on it. But she could see the way his jaw clenched and his shoulders stiffened.

He may not have known what was going on, but he could tell already that Neal was bothering Emma.

“And just who the hell are you?” Neal asked, standing up. “And what are you doing with Emma?”

“You’re not a member of Misthaven,” Killian said smugly, stepping closer. “So, I’m pretty sure it’s none of your damn business who I am and what my business is with Emma.” He stepped in a little closer again, tilting his head toward Neal. “Any sort of wolf with a sense of pack propriety would know that.”

His eyes flashed with a clear challenge and it was blissfully at that moment that Granny appeared with Neal’s to go order. The two men stared at each other before Killian said, smirking, “Best be off then, mate.” Neal took it silently and stalked off, and Killian’s glance turned to Emma clearly quite pleased with himself.

But Emma was so overwhelmed and so terrified that she stood up abruptly, muttered, “I gotta go,” and bolted out of the diner without so much as another word to Killian. She ran to the woods behind the diner and immediately shifted, not caring that she was leaving tattered clothes behind.

She just needed to get away from all of  _ this _ .

She bolted up to the highest point of the mountain, just letting the wind run through her fur. It was so much easier to focus on the sensations of the forest than any of the thoughts warring through her mind. She heard the faint but worried echoes of her parents in the back of her mind and with a frustrated whine realized she had broadcast her distress to them.

Still, she did not stop to answer them. There would be a time when she would have to inform her Alpha of Neal’s request, but that meant actually facing what was happening and she wasn’t quite ready to do that just yet.

She just kept running. 

Higher and higher she ran, weaving through the thick undergrowth until she stood at the top of the ridge, overlooking the town of Storybrooke. Her flanks heaved as she struggled to catch her breath. She winced as she took in a deep cut across her paw pad.  _ I didn’t even notice _ , she thought.

With an irritated huff, she flopped down onto the stone, watching the wind gently move the treetops. Getting home was going to be a pain, she was sure of it.

How could Neal do this to her now? How could he possibly lay claim to Henry now, without any warning? What was the point of uprooting everyone’s life like that?

She thought of how desperately her son sought his father’s approval. Henry was willing to go along with any last-minute changes in scheduling, Neal’s excuses, anything just to stay with Neal. And Emma had a feeling that would mean joining his pack too.

She wasn’t going to push Henry toward one decision versus another. Her son would always have a say in his own destiny as far as Emma was concerned. But still…having to give up her parental rights because of it, having to completely downsize her role in Henry’s life to almost that of a stranger…

She tilted her head back and let out a mournful howl. She could hear it reverberating through the trees and she was sure every pack member would hear it and ask her about it, but she didn’t care. They’d all know soon enough anyway.

_ Emma? _

Emma whipped around, snapping her jaws at Killian trying to keep him from getting too close. Her nerves were frazzled, her heart pounding against her chest. Everyone and everything felt like a threat that she had to protect herself from.

He took a step back and it was then that the crinkling of plastic fully caught her attention.

The image of a large black wolf standing with a Granny’s takeout bag was perhaps funnier than it ought to be, given how concerned he was for the state of Emma’s wellbeing. Unable to process the absurdity that was her life, Emma burst out into laughter, even if her wolf form was less capable of laughing than her human one.

Killian stood back, body tense and alert as he waited for her to react again, whether she would strike him or do something else. His ears were pinned back to his head as he watched her warily.

_ I’m fine _ , she reassured him, but the low whine he gave proved that she wasn’t as convincing as she thought she was. She waited for him to press her further, and ask about Neal and what had happened and why she ran.

But he never did.

All he asked was:  _ Do you still want your breakfast? _

Emma turned away from him and flopped down on the mountainside, looking over at the ravine. Gingerly, Killian placed the bag in front of her and she tore into it voraciously. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Killian get settled beside her. The breeze gently ruffled both their pelts.

Emma had to admit: breakfast with Killian even like this was quite nice.

His nostrils twitched as he took in the new smells around him and his ears swiveled around with interest. She watched him for a moment, taking in new smells and sights. He seemed to be cataloguing each scent individually, all but mentally putting it in a filing cabinet so he’d know for the next time he was out and about.

It reminded her that he really was brand new to the area and had not been burdened with all the rules and traditions of Misthaven and Goldweaver. It was almost like seeing her pack through new eyes. With a shake of her head, she went back to eating to leave Killian to his exploration.

_ You’re hurt! _ he realized, gingerly sniffing the pad of her paw.  _ I’ve got some supplies in my truck. Would you like me to go get them? _

_ It’s not a big deal _ , Emma shrugged.  _ I could just lick my paw. Healing spit and all that. _

Killian let out a huff of a laugh, shaking out his pelt as he stood.  _ Do you really think that’s how it works?  _ he asked. _ Stay put, I’ll go back and get a first aid kit. Don’t put any weight on that while I’m gone, and don’t lick your paw. _

Again, Emma couldn’t help but let out a snort of laughter at Killian delicately carrying a first aid kit in his canine mouth.  _ So now you’re being a gentleman? _

_ I don’t want to attract any untoward attention after our altercation in the diner this morning _ , he responded as he started to trot away. But then he paused to turn around and look her directly in the eye.  _ And I’m always a gentleman. _ Without another word, he sprang forward, and she watched him lope off into the forest.

There was a moment where she considered just licking at it to stop the blood flow, but Killian had said no. So here she was, waiting for him to come back. It was a feeling with men that she was used to, but yet it didn’t bother her as much today.

Maybe it was because Killian at least plied her with food before he left. Her tongue swiped around her muzzle, still tasting the remnants of the buttered bread from her grilled cheese. Her hunger now sated, she did her best to curl up into a ball without putting any weight on her injured paw.

She hadn’t even realized she had fallen asleep, but she felt a hand softly brush her pelt. A quick sniff told her that it was Killian and she opened one eye to glower at him for waking her up. “Emma, love?” Killian murmured softly. He was fully dressed and held up her clothes. “I ran into your father. He heard about that man who was speaking to you at the diner this morning. He figured you might need this.”

Emma growled and closed her eye, just crabby that she’d been woken up.

“I know, love, I know,” Killian murmured soothingly, his hand resuming its motion through her pelt. Which was not helping her stay awake, but she didn’t dare tell him to stop. “Just change so I can dress your wound and then we’ll get you back home, all right? You can sleep the day away if you wish.”

_ Don’t even try to sneak a peek, _ she grumbled, snatching the clothes from him. He chuckled and made sure to turn around while she transformed. When she was fully changed, she tapped him with her uninjured hand and offered her injured hand to him.

Delicately, he cleaned the cut and gently wrapped her hand with a bandage. His hands were warm and a little rough and Emma felt herself blush just remembering how that hand felt as it had stroked her in wolf form.

“What?” Killian asked self-consciously, shifting a little bit as he tied up the bandage neatly.

“I, um, I’m sorry,” Emma said softly. “For nearly tearing your face off before. You were only trying to help me. And I’m sorry.” She paused and added, “Thank you. For coming after me. And for breakfast again.”

“Did he hurt you?” Killian asked seriously. “The wolf at the diner this morning. The one sitting in my seat.” Emma’s interactions with Killian had all been so pleasant that the cold flint to his eye was suddenly unnerving and unexpected.

But perhaps it was a pack thing. After all, he had seen a wolf he didn’t know with her and then she took off in a blur. Since Killian didn’t know the full context, she could only imagine what kind of scenarios Killian had concocted for her behavior.

“He didn’t hurt me today,” Emma sighed, not pulling her hand out of Killian’s even though it was clear that he was done bandaging it. She looked down at the ground, grimacing as she did so. “I don’t want to talk about it. Is that okay?”

It was Killian’s response that brought her head back up.

“As you wish.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m always so thrilled at the response to this fic! I really appreciate all the kind comments and flails. Feeling especially grateful to my artist @courtorderedcake and my beta @whimsicallyenchantedrose. If you’ve not been getting the tags, please let me know! Also, I didn't put any art in the last chapter and none of you said anything! FRIENDS. 
> 
> Also, I swear Snow and David are in this fic and you’ll see them soon and I’m not posting art of them for funsies...

Two weeks had passed since that morning with Emma and the other wolf in the diner. Though she still met him for breakfast most mornings, she still seemed cagey and distant with him. He could see the unhappiness in her eyes and so desperately tried to coax some joy out of her and be a distraction for her, but she was not always swayed.

And what was worse? Now Henry was very glum too. The boy was currently sitting at his desk, trying to tackle his math problems, but the lad kept staring off and frowning at something.

“You know, lad,” Killian said very gently after Henry had let out what seemed to be his fifth sigh in ten minutes. “We can always get rid of that painting if it’s so offensive to you.”

“Huh?” Henry asked, staring at him in complete and utter confusion. “The painting didn’t do anything to me.”

“You keep staring at it like it has,” Killian teased gently. Henry folded his arms on the table and rested his head on them. “What’s going on, lad?” he murmured. “Is it the project?”

“No, the project’s fine,” Henry muttered, not looking at Killian. His mouth puckered at the side in a grimace and then he let out another long and withdrawn sigh. “I don’t know if I can say. It’s really complicated and I’m not supposed to talk about it.”

Killian frowned, a protective urge rising up within him. “Is someone hurting you, lad?” he asked worriedly, leaning forward. “If you’re being hurt, you can tell me and we’ll make sure you’re safe.”

“Huh?” Henry asked, looking up at Killian from where his head was resting on his arms. Then he realized what Killian seemed to be afraid of and he shook his head. “No, it’s nothing like that. It’s pack stuff.”

The protective flare within him seemed appeased by that and Killian leaned back in his chair. “Well,” he started. “You don’t have to name a specific wolf or pack. I don’t know many people here or their stories, so I won’t be able to guess who it is.”

Henry gave him a shy little smile and sat up. “My mom and my dad aren’t mates,” he started, going back to work on his math problems. “And they fell out of love before I was born. So my Dad spent a lot of time looking for a new mate.”

“Has he found one?” Killian asked gently.

“Yeah, she’s been in our lives for a couple of years,” Henry said with a shrug, moving onto the next problem. “She’s nice. I don’t…you know. We get along but we don’t really hang out and stuff. Like if my dad’s not there then she doesn’t really talk to me because she doesn’t know what to say. And I know she loves my dad and my dad loves her a lot so I try not to let it bother me. And like, I have a mom.” 

“I’m sensing a ‘but’ there,” Killian said, still keeping his voice gentle and encouraging. Slowly but surely, Henry was coming out of the shell that was keeping his spirits low. He was suddenly reminded of Emma, though he wasn’t sure what brought him to the comparison.

“Well, my dad and his girlfriend have been trying to have a pup of their own,” Henry muttered, folding his arms protectively over his chest. “And I’m happy for them, I guess, but it also just kinda feels like…” He sighed, slumping in the chair. “It doesn’t even matter. She had a miscarriage a couple of weeks ago so I don’t think that it’s gonna make much of a difference and they probably won’t try again for awhile.”

“Don’t you want to be a big brother?” Killian asked. “Liam absolutely loves being the older brother. You can tell because he calls me younger brother every chance he gets.”

A little grin pulled at the corner of Henry’s lips before it faded again. “My dad has a younger brother who’s only a few years older than me. They’re not that close.” He went back to attacking another problem. “I like my uncle. He’s super cool. He knows the best games and he always asks about my stories. But Dad says that’s a problem cuz everyone else likes my uncle better than him. My dad thinks that his dad and his new mate like their son better than my dad.”

_ I wonder why _ , Killian thought darkly, and Liam huffed through his nose. Both Jones brothers looked at each other across the room and seemed to be in agreement: they’d never met Henry’s father or uncle, but already they felt like they preferred Henry’s uncle too. Henry frowned, tapping the paper with his pencil, which drew Killian’s attention back to the boy.

When he put the details of the story together, his heart broke for Henry.

“Are you worried that if you have a younger sibling that will happen to you?” Killian asked.

Henry’s eyes watered, but he didn’t look at Killian. “Yeah,” he muttered. “That’s part of it, anyway…”

“Well, lad, I don’t know your father very well,” Killian started, hoping that he could be encouraging to the boy. “But, if you’re looking for tips on how to be the best older brother, then you’ve got your expert right here in this office.” Henry picked his head up and looked shyly over his shoulder at Liam. “I’m sure that Liam will be more than happy to teach you everything you need to know about being a great older brother.”

“All you have to do is embarrass them at every possible moment,” Liam told Henry with a conspiratorial wink.

Killian rolled his eyes, but he was grinning. “See, lad?” He nudged Henry gently. “You can control the relationship you have with your little brother or sister. And I’m sure if your Dad feels left out, he’ll do everything he can to make sure you won’t feel the same way when your brother or sister is born.”

“Do you really think so?” Henry asked hopefully.

“Aye,” Killian said warmly, tapping Henry’s homework with his pen. “Now, when you finish these problems, I’ve got a new drawing for you. It’s the Evil Queen’s vault.”

Henry’s eyes lit up like stars. He seemed to attack his homework with a renewed vigor that brought a fond smile to Killian’s face. Part of him wondered if Emma would be as easily cheered by a drawing, and so he began to sketch the yellow bug he’d seen her captain.

“Okay, I’m done!” Henry exclaimed excitedly, all but wriggling in his seat. “Let me see the picture!”

“Patience is a virtue, lad,” Killian teased, taking the sheet. “Let me look over the problems.”

“Henry!” an unfortunately familiar voice called.

Killian tensed a growl built lowly back in his face. He’d only met the other wolf once, but it was enough to leave an impression. The door to their business swung open and, sure enough, Neal was standing on the other side.

Neal narrowed his eyes at Killian. “What the hell are you doing here, kid?” Neal asked, clearly trying to keep his voice pleasant for Henry’s sake. The use of ‘kid’ was what made Killian realize that Neal was Henry’s father.

“Killian is helping me with my math homework,” Henry replied, looking between his father and Killian. “He’s the person I’m interviewing for my math project and he’s tutoring me. And he draws pictures for my novel.”

“You’re still doing that?” Neal asked dismissively. “Whatever. We gotta go home.”

“But Killian was about to check my fractions…” Henry said nervously.

“I can check them at home. C’mon, buddy,” Neal’s tone, while still fairly pleasant, had more of an urging undertone to it.

“Um. Okay,” Henry said, shrugging as he took the homework back from Killian. “I gotta go. Thanks for your help! And for your advice!” Killian saw just how delighted Henry was to be picked up by his father instead of Henry so he tried to not feel suspicious of Henry’s father. He didn’t want to bring Henry into whatever business Neal had with Emma, and he was sure Emma wouldn’t appreciate a stranger’s child knowing her business.

“Wait, before you go, lad,” Killian replied, gently fishing out the drawing he’d done. “I’m a man of my word. You finished your homework, Henry, and so you’ve earned your illustration.”

Henry gasped excitedly and gingerly took it from Killian. “This is so cool, Killian!” he said excitedly, his grin contagious as his eyes darted across the piece of paper.

Neal cleared his throat pointedly. “Kid. C’mon, we really gotta go,” he repeated. “Say thanks for your picture and let’s go.”

“Bye, Killian! Bye, Liam! Thanks for letting me hang out again!” Henry said cheerfully, darting out of the office and past his father.

Killian went back to his work, though he was briefly tempted to return to his drawing of Emma’s car. His pencil scratched against the paper for a few minutes before he realized the door hadn’t closed again. He brought his head up to look at Neal, who was just standing there. “Can I help you with something?” he asked, trying to keep his temper even.

“You’re just helping my kid out?” Neal asked suspiciously. “What? Out of the goodness of your heart?”

“Aye,” Killian replied, bristling at the suspicion in Neal’s voice.

“You’re new to the area,” Neal pointed out. “And you just happen to meet my kid.” He tilted his head to stare Killian down. “A father has a right to be suspicious.”

“Your lad found me, mate,” Killian replied. He clenched his jaw as he added, “I would’ve thought you knew that. He’s been working on the project for two weeks. That lass that picks him up, Elsa, seems to have no problem finding him here.”

“Elsa is his mother’s friend,” Neal said, a little snarl coming to his voice. Liam’s head perked up at Elsa’s name, but at Neal’s tone, his shoulder’s tensed. “And just because his mother is okay with Henry being here, doesn’t mean I am.”

“I don’t know what to tell you, mate,” Killian replied. “Your boy wanted to learn about architecture. My brother and I are the only architects in town. I’m trying to make math a bit more engaging for him for the hour or two he’s here after school so he can get through it. I may be new to the area, but I’m trying to be a part of the community so I can design the best community center possible.”

“You’re designing the community center?” Neal asked, running a hand over his face. “My father is Robert Gold, I’m supposed to meet with you about your designs…”

“Oh,” Killian said flatly. If he was Robert Gold’s proxy, that meant he’d have to interact with Neal more than just this decidedly pleasant encounter. “Well, you can come back later or we can chat now.”

“Yeah, um, I’ll call the office and schedule an appointment, I’ve really gotta get Henry home for dinner,” Neal said lamely. “I’m Neal, by the way.”

“Aye, we met,” Killian replied, not giving any cadence to his tone. “That day at the diner when you were talking to Emma.”

“And how do you know Emma?” Neal asked. The suspicion was back and Killian had to really take every ounce of his self-restraint to keep from rolling his eyes at Neal.

“She’s just a member of my pack, mate,” Killian replied, struggling a little bit harder to keep his voice neutral. He desperately hoped that he and Emma were more than just packmates, but he didn’t want to speak for her, particularly if Neal was bothering her in some way. “Helping my brother and I get adjusted.”

Liam, bless him, didn’t remark at that.

“Good,” Neal said gruffly. “Good.” He turned around and closed the door to the office.

“What the bloody hell d’you suppose that was about?” Liam asked, staring at the doorway where Neal had just been. Killian shook his head, having absolutely no clue what Neal’s problem was. “D’you know who he reminds me of?” Liam asked, looking at his brother.

Unfortunately, Killian knew exactly where Liam was going with this. “With any luck, Neal will be different than our dear old dad,” he said hollowly, even though he didn’t exactly believe it. “Based on what we heard, he seems like he wants Henry to be involved in his life and the life of whatever offspring he has.”

Liam let out a long, contemplative hum before returning to his work.

With a sigh, Killian went back to his own words.

\--

Over the next few days, Killian tried to not to obsess over Neal so much, though Henry’s mood somehow worsened over the next few days. So during his lunch break, Killian went to the docks to think. The sound of the sea was calming, and he found himself breathing in and out with the waves.

His phone beeped, drawing him out of his meditation.

_ Where are you? – ES _

_ The docks, just eating my lunch. You can come join me if you’d like.-KJ _

He hadn’t seen much of Emma either since that altercation with Neal--now nearly three weeks ago--but there was a tense energy practically radiating from the phone.

And yet he knew that the minute she asked, he’d drop everything to go wherever she’d asked.

_ Okay. Be there in a few.-ES  _

_ See you then.-KJ _

He went back to eating his lunch, waiting for the yellow bug to pull up in the parking lot. He heard the tires crunching over the pavement, and he didn’t even bother to turn around. He closed his eyes, listening to her open the door to the car, and then close it.

Her shoes tapped on the wooden planks and then they stopped. “I…am I disturbing you?” she asked shyly.

“No, not at all.” Killian opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder at her. “I wouldn’t have invited you if you would have disturbed me.” He patted the space beside him and she came to sit beside him.

She fidgeted a little bit before she chose to sit beside him. Her spine was as stiff as steel, but he didn’t push. He hoped she would tell him when she was ready. Something clearly must’ve bothered her, but he couldn’t help but be incredibly pleased that she’d chosen to seek him out.

Emma watched the waves with him for a few moments. She even began to copy his breathing with the waves, and slowly the tension unwound itself from her body. “Heard you had another encounter with Neal earlier this week,” she muttered.

“Aye,” Killian said. “Made a very interesting office guest.”

Emma sighed, shaking her head. “I’m sorry,” she muttered, her shoulders curving forward.

“What are you sorry for?” Killian asked, genuinely confused. He reached out to rub her back but then withdrew his hand, unsure of how his touch would be received.

She shrugged, not having a particularly good answer for why she thought she needed to be sorry. Her mouth twitched as the thoughts seemed to chase themselves across her face. Finally, she asked him, “You told Neal you were just my pack mate?”

“Aye, I did,” Killian said softly, looking down at her. “Given our encounter in the diner, I didn’t want to…” He started and scratched behind his ear. “I didn’t want to presume that you and I were friends because if you didn’t think we were friends…I…”

Her mouth dropped open a little bit and she blinked owlishly at him for a few moments. Then she smiled wide and rolled her eyes affectionately at him. “Of course, you and I are friends,” Emma said so warmly that he felt it flooding through his chest. She nudged him with her shoulder. “I don’t let anyone buy me onion rings and grilled cheese, you know.”

“Given our history, can you blame me for doubting?” Killian asked, delicately referring to the distance that had blossomed over them in their morning breakfasts.

“I’m sorry for keeping you out,” Emma apologized, running a hand through her hand. “Neal is my ex. And he gets really weird about who is in my life now because our son.”

“You have a son?” Killian asked, gobsmacked.

Emma raised an eyebrow at him. “You’ve been hanging out with my kid for the last three weeks,” she laughed.

It was his turn for his jaw to slide open. Suddenly, all of Henry’s little mannerisms played in his head. They’d been Emma’s mannerisms to the letter and another rush of warmth blossomed in his chest. He grinned at Emma and nudged her with his shoulder.

“Well that makes sense why you thought I hated you,” Emma grinned at the wood planks, shaking her head. “I wasn’t really speaking to you even though we were hanging out most mornings, and you didn’t realize I was repeatedly entrusting you with caring for the most important thing in my world.”

“Well, I hope you think I’ve been a good influence on him,” Killian said shyly, scratching behind his ear.

“Thank you for the drawings that you do,” Emma said fondly, putting her hand on his shoulder. “He absolutely loves the first one you did of the Evil Queen’s lair. And he said you did a new one for him?”

“Aye, of her vault,” Killian said with a nod. “It’s quite an enchanting story your lad has written, isn’t it?”

“It is, isn’t it?” Emma asked proudly, her chest puffing a little bit and her eyes brightening. “At first when he told me he was gonna write a novel, I thought it was just gonna be like…a couple chapters or he’d get bored and abandon it. Which would totally be fine, he’s only thirteen but…” She broke off, but her affection for her son seemed to permeate the air.

“He’s a wonderful boy,” Killian agreed. “Even if he is abysmal at math,” he teased.

“Well, he got that from me,” Emma laughed. Her smile seemed to fade a little as she considered. “How much do you know?” she finally asked. “About what’s going on with me and Henry’s father?”

“Very little,” Killian admitted. Her smile faded just a little bit more at that, and a weight seemed to settle behind her eyes. Eager to reassure her, he held his hand up before she could speak, “And it can stay that way if it needs to, Emma. I don’t want you to feel pressured in any way. I don’t want you to feel like you have to tell me anything just because I’ll have to see Neal sometimes.”

Emma stared at him for a moment before she launched herself into his hold. He dropped his sandwich, but it was worth it to catch her and to cradle her close to his body. She squeezed him, clearly too overwhelmed to speak, and he hugged her back. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“No thanks needed,” he murmured, her blonde hair tickling his nose. She stayed in his embrace for a few moments more before pulling back.

“I do want to tell you though,” she said softly, putting her hands in her lap. “I think you should know if you’re gonna keep tutoring Henry in math.” She grimaced, clearly not thrilled about reliving this information. “Neal and I have split custody over Henry, as you’ve probably guessed.”

Killian nodded, reaching out to gently take her hand in his own. His thumb brushed over her skin in what he hoped was an encouraging motion.

“We almost caused a pack war when we were younger when my father and his father found out I was pregnant,” Emma murmured, giving his hand a squeeze. “I was so lucky my father didn’t cast me out, especially after Neal decided I wasn’t worth sacrificing his place in the pack for.”

Her eyes glistened with tears and he gave her a minute to collect herself.

“So, his father and my father came to an agreement,” Emma replied. “That Henry could live in split custody until such time where one of us decided that Henry had to choose his pack allegiance between Misthaven or Goldweaver. Two weeks ago…that day at the diner…” Emma sighed. “He said Henry had to choose.”

She grit her teeth and her hands curled into fists. “Henry hasn’t even had his first change yet and Neal’s already demanding he choose! He’s a kid! He shouldn’t have to choose between his parents but it’s this stupid, archaic pack rule and it was the only way that no blood would be spilt for Henry’s sake!”

Her voice wobbled. “Sorry,” she told him, swallowing the lump in her throat. “I just…the reason that Neal’s doing this, I just found out and it’s stupid and awful and Henry deserves so much more…”

“Does it have to do with Tamara?” Killian guessed, and Emma seemed impressed with how much Killian already knew. “The lad said Neal and Tamara had been trying for a pup of their own but she’d miscarried.”

Emma laughed bitterly, closing her eyes. “Yeah, if only they were having their pup to actually expand their family,” she said wryly. Killian tilted his head at her questioningly. “Gold is stepping down from his position as pack Alpha. He’s getting old and running a pack is exhausting…so he’s got to choose between his two heirs.”

Killian went stock still. He was all too familiar with what a youngest pup would bring to someone who was in line to be Alpha, or to retain their Alpha status. “Neal wants Henry or the new pup to secure his legacy over his brother,” he whispered, horrified.

“Bingo,” Emma said angrily. “And if Henry chooses Neal? There’s not a goddamn thing I can do about it. And I lose all rights to my kid.”

“Does Henry know?” Killian asked, his heart breaking for this family.

“Not all of it. Neal told him the other day that he had to choose his pack, but not the rest of it about Gold stepping down or the consequences of his choice. And I can’t tell him or I’ll be accused of turning him against his father if he chooses me,” Emma sighed, running a hand through her hair. “I’m sorry for dumping all this on you. You just got here.”

Killian took her hand in his own and gently squeezed her hand. “Love, please stop apologizing,” he begged. “If we truly are friends, then this is what friends do: support one another in times of strife. And I’m here for you. I’m glad you told me so I can help both you and your boy.”

Emma smiled softly at him. “Thanks, Killian,” she murmured softly. She moved just a little bit closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said that Snow and David would actually be in this fic and I meant it! 
> 
> Also, sorry the updates are slow. You know...life. Well, it probably just means I won't do CSSNS21 because I'll still be posting chapters for this fic by the time we get there. xDDD 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy! Special shoutout to my beta whimsicallyenchantedrose, artist courtorderedcake, and number one flails giver kmomof4!

Regrettably, Killian’s lunch break had come to an end, and he was forced to go back to work. But she still couldn’t focus and her thoughts were muddled and unclear. Though she was abundantly sure of one thing: she was absolutely pissed at Neal.

But she’d been warring with the notion that she might be angry with her father. She’d gone over every moment the last few weeks, catalogued how he’d reacted from the moment he found out she was pregnant. He would’ve done anything to protect her so why had he agreed to this absolutely insane compromise that Henry had to choose?

Killian’s perspective had been that if she was so eager to know, she ought to ask her father rather than conjure up scenarios that would only leave her more frustrated and upset.

Which…Killian was right, but she was terrified of what her father’s answer would be. Her father had been one of her closest confidants throughout her entire life. If she was horrified by her father’s answer, she wondered if their relationship would survive.

Still, that required telling him, which meant that Killian was definitely right and she just had to face the music. 

Finding a decent place to hide, she quickly transformed into her wolf form. Daytime transformations were usually unadvisable, and most wolves never transformed any later than dawn. But Emma was too nervous and too distracted to drive and she felt like the run between the docks and the animal shelter would do her some good.

Besides, she knew the town’s back alleys from her days with Neal. She knew how to pass through and not be seen.

When she got to the animal shelter, she sat expectantly on the back porch, waiting for her father or one of his subordinates to notice her.

And she wasn’t disappointed.

“Hey? David?” August called. “Emma’s here.” He opened the door and tossed a clothing parcel to Emma, who used the forest as a cloak to change.

“Emma?” She’d just finished zipping up her shirt when her father came peeling out of the building. “Is everything okay?” His eyes searched her face worriedly and she couldn’t help the tremble in her lip. “C’mere.” He pulled her close to him and gently cupped the back of her head.

“Why’d you do it?” she whispered against his shoulder, the words tumbling out of her before she could even stop them. “Why did you agree to the terms? In what universe could any of this have been worth it?”

David’s hand stilled on the back of her head for a moment before he pulled back to look at her. His eyes were full of sadness, and for a moment, Emma’s heart broke, wondering how she could’ve ever doubted someone who loved her so much. “I never did tell you everything, did I?” he asked sadly, and at first it seemed more to himself than to her.

Shaking his head, he continued, “I’ll be honest, Emma: if I’d known then that they would’ve invoked this part of our deal before Henry’s first change, I would’ve pushed for there to be an age limit or something. I never… _ ever _ thought that it would be like this.” The hand from the back of her head moved to her cheek and Emma gently leaned into her father’s touch. “I’m sorry I let you down.”

“What?!” Emma’s jaw nearly slid open. “Dad, you haven’t let me down! You were just trying to do what was best for me and Henry at the time with the information you had!” She hated the way her voice got small when she asked, “Weren’t you?”

“Of course!”

Her superpower did not go off and she sighed in relief, burying her face back against her father’s shoulder. David’s arms tightened around her protectively and he rocked her back and forth just like on the day she found out that Neal would not be joining Misthaven, nor did he want her in Goldweaver.

“Previous instances,” David started lowly. “Of where a pup is born from Alphas of rival packs, well…” He sighed. “I’ve only ever heard tell of the pups being killed or all parties being banished. And I’d rather die then send you away for that. And I was never going to hurt Henry.”

“Did Gold…?” Emma started the question and was afraid to finish it, but her father quickly shook his head.

“No, no,” David assured her, pulling back again to look his daughter in the eye. “We wanted to protect you and Neal and Henry all the same…Gideon was young, and I think he was nervous we would have come after Gideon as a retaliatory measure.”

“But you wouldn’t have done that!” Emma protested angrily.

“You know that, I know that, and your mother knows that, but Gold did have a right to be nervous. George probably would’ve taken it out on Gideon.”

“Your father?” Emma asked curiously.

David nodded. “My father was not a good man, Emma,” he sighed. “And James inherited a lot from him. And sometimes that makes negotiating with Gold a difficult thing indeed…” He sighed again, pulling her close. “My one regret in all of this is that somehow you and Henry still got hurt. I’m gonna do what I can to stop this, but we’re in uncharted territory and I’m doing my best.”

“I know, Dad,” Emma replied quietly, smiling a little when David kissed the top of her head. “I just…I don’t want to lose Henry. I’m so scared…and I don’t understand how Neal could’ve been willing to risk his paternal rights to Henry if Henry chooses me! What if this starts a war? What if Henry gets hurt?”

“I can think of at least five wolves off the top of my head who would do anything for Henry,” David replied seriously, though his eyes were warm. “You’re a good mother, Emma. You learned from the best. But you don’t have to fight this fight alone. We’re here to help.”

“Can you count the wolves again so I can feel better?” Emma muttered and David laughed.

“Well there’s me and your mother. Graham. August. Elsa,” he easily rattled off. “And I’ve heard that Killian and Liam are very good with Henry.”

Emma smiled a little bit at the mention of the Jones brothers. “Henry really likes Liam and Killian,” she told her father. Her smile grew a little bit wider when she thought of the lunch she’d shared with Killian. Well, he’d eaten, she’d just sat there and cried on him. “I do too.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” David said warmly.

\--

Emma tried to hide how she was feeling from her kid for a few weeks, but either she wasn’t as good at hiding her misery like she thought she was or he was feeling the tension in the air. As soon as he came home from school one day, he immediately launched himself in her arms.

“You didn’t want to go hang out with Killian and Liam today?” she teased softly, cupping the back of his head. He shook his head and curled against her. “Well, you know I’ll never say no to hanging out with you.” She rested her cheek against his head.

Silence reigned over them for a while before Emma asked, “You talked to your dad, huh?” Henry nodded, curling closer to her. She pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “You know I love you no matter what, right?” she asked him.

Blessedly, Henry nodded without hesitation and Emma let out a sigh of relief. She kissed the top of his head again, unsure of what else she could do. She gently rubbed his back for a moment before asking, “So how’s that novel coming? You putting the notebook I gave you to good use?”

Henry’s eyes glowed with happiness when he looked back up at her. He quickly dug it out and placed it on her lap. “Killian’s helped so much!” he said happily. “Take a look!” He very gingerly placed the ever-growing book into her lap, and with equal care she began leafing through the pages. Killian’s illustrations of the characters, dimensions for rooms, maps of the Enchanted Forest certainly added more to Henry’s already engaging story.

She couldn’t help the rush of affection that passed through her as her fingers gently traced his neat handwriting. “You guys are working on math, right?” Emma asked, even though she couldn’t take her eyes off of the page.

“Uh huh!” he told her brightly. Opening his math folder, he fished out his most recent test. “A B minus!”

“That’s awesome!” Emma praised, squeezing him close again. “And I see you finally organized your folder!”

“Liam told me I wasn’t allowed to come into the office unless my folder passed inspection,” Henry grumbled. “He checks it every single time I go there, Mom. And he tells Elsa about what I need to do better. He hands her a list and she thinks it’s funny.”

Emma’s eyebrows shot up and a playful smirk crossed her face. “He’s getting closer to your Aunt Elsa, is he?”

Henry’s face nearly mirrored her own and he opened his mouth to tell her more, but a snap of a twig drew their attention.

She took a deep breath to get the scent and immediately, she felt the need to change. Neal’s scent hung heavy on the air. It was expressly forbidden in pack law for a wolf of another pack to visit a rival pack unannounced, especially when they were in conflict like this.

Again, that had been part of what had made their relationship so torrid way back when.

Worst case scenario after worst case scenario kept playing in her mind, and she would be damned if she was handing Henry over without a fight.

“Kid, go to your room, lock the door and do not open for anyone except me or your grandparents, do you understand?” she ordered, quickly locking all of the windows and doors. Sniffing again, she could tell he was alone, but she didn’t trust it to stay that way for long.

“Mom?” Henry asked nervously, standing in the living room. “What is it?”

“It’s your dad,” Emma said with a thin smile. “He’s come to visit us in his wolf form, which he knows not to do. I just want to make sure it isn’t an emergency, okay?” She had no idea how she was going to respond if Henry continued his line of questioning, but he seemed to understand that his father crossing territory lines was a big enough deal. He slunk off with no further questions asked, and Emma could truly thank the stars for small miracles.

Once Emma was sure Henry was secure in his room, she quickly changed into her wolf form and barreled out of the house.

_ Neal is here! _ She broadcast to her family and closest friends and hoped that they were able to get her. To him, she took an imposing step forward and bared her teeth at him.  _ What the hell are you doing at my house? _

_ Jeez, Emma, you don’t need to be like that _ , Neal huffed, tossing his head back. His liver tricolor pelt nearly matched the bare trees.  _ I just wanted to talk.  _

_ We can talk at Granny’s _ , Emma said, her hackles raised as she bared her teeth at him. _ There is nothing you could say to me that could possibly warrant you coming over pack border lines, and to my home. What are you just checking to make sure I’m upholding my end of the deal? _

_ No! _ Neal shot back indignantly, but it was as if an electric jolt quickly passed through her.

_ Superpower, _ she quickly snapped back, letting her jaw brush dangerously close to his face to show that she was not messing around.

Neal rolled his eyes.  _ Please. You don’t actually have powers. There’s only like one in five thousand wolves that do. You just have really good instincts. _

_ Well, you’re really unlucky that you’re a part of the other four thousand, nine hundred, ninety-nine _ , she retorted.  _ Now. What do you really want _ ?

Neal scuffed the ground with his paws, his ears pinned to his head.  _ I wanted to apologize. _

_ What? _ Emma asked flatly, though her hackles didn’t lowe

_ I wanted to apologize, _ Neal started.  _ I…it’s shitty. It’s a shitty situation for all of us. _

_ Then withdraw your request _ , Emma replied with a snort.  _ It’s really that simple _ .

_ I can’t. _

Her superpower didn’t go off.

_ Are you just using him? _ Emma demanded, taking another step forward, her eyes blazing with a fight.  _ Are you using our son to certify your pack status? I want you to tell me the whole truth, I swear to God. _

_ Henry will be well looked after in Goldweaver _ , Neal replied.  _ I wouldn’t do anything that would hurt him. I’m his Dad. I love him with my whole heart. And you guys can see each other at Granny’s and stuff, I’m not a monster. _

While her superpower did not go off, she had known Neal long enough to know when he was trying to avoid the superpower he didn’t believe in. She sighed, a deep and unyielding sadness passing through her at the situation they now found themselves in. Still, she wanted to make something abundantly clear to her ex.

_ I am never giving up on him, do you understand? Our kid is the absolute love of my life, and I am not just going to let you take him because you think a nuclear family will make you look better in the eyes of your pack _ , Emma told him, making sure her voice was clear and firm.  _ And if you lose him, you’ll have no one to blame for this but yourself. You invoked this instead of waiting until he was of age. You made the choice to pressure him. Not me. _

_ I know. Believe me, Ems…I know. _ Neal’s frankness was enough to startle her out of her defensive position. Like her, he seemed immeasurably sad that it had to come to this, and for a moment she wondered if she could reach him, if they could come to some kind of compromise.

_ Emma! _ Her mother’s white speckled pelt came racing up through the forest. She stopped short of Neal and drew herself to her fullest height.  _ I assume you were just going now, Mr. Cassidy, or do you need an escort to the border? _ Snow said coldly. Her mother’s brown eyes lacked their usual warmth and affection, and she did not have to growl or bare her teeth for all parties to know she meant business.

Without another word, Neal went tearing back into the forest.

_ What did he want? _ Snow asked, looking where he had just been.

_ To stop feeling guilty, _ Emma grumbled, raking her claws through the dirt.

_ Do you want us to escalate this _ ? Snow asked, tilting her head at Emma.  _ Under pack law, we have every right to hold a trial. Your father is on his way, he’ll be furious to hear that Neal came to your door. _

_ It won’t do me any good, _ Emma sighed, slumping down into the dirt.  _ He’ll just twist it to make it seem like I turned a friendly meeting into a conflict because I want to turn Henry against him. _

_ Emma? _

Emma’s ears pricked up and she lifted her head to see Killian approaching the house.  _ Killian? she asked. What are you doing here? _

_ I heard your call _ , he replied seriously.  _ I wanted to make sure you were all right. _

She knew her mother well enough to know that if her mother had been in human form, her eyebrows would’ve shot right up. Emma’s heartbeat quickened once she realized that her bond with Killian had caused them to create a mental connection, one that clearly mirrored the bond she had with her parents.

She’d instinctively called out to those she intimately trusted with her and Henry’s safety. She hadn’t even realized it, but he had become part of that.

As the seconds passed, he seemed to come to the same realization she did. He sat in front of her, his blue eyes searching hers as if trying to figure out what she was thinking just by looking at her.

_ Emma, _ he said slowly, and for a moment she was tempted to turn and sprint away, so she didn’t have to hear the rest of his thought. Was this all going to be too much? Did he have feelings she didn’t even know about?

She thought back to that day on the ridge when his eyes had flashed regarding Neal’s behavior and…

_ It’s okay, if you’re not ready to talk about what our connection means.  _ His voice sounded in her head, gently bringing her out of her worst fears and back to the moment with him.

_ How did you know? _ she asked breathlessly.

_ You’re something of an open book, love, _ he teased. The levity disappeared from his tone as he added,  _ There’s a lot going on in your life right now, and if I’m honest, I haven’t shared a mental link with anyone besides Liam in a very long time… _ Lowering his head, he added,  _ I’m just hoping you don’t regret it. _

Emma gently dipped her head and pressed her nose against his fur. The revelation of a new mind link was not only terrifying but had emotionally complex implications that she was certainly not ready to deal with. But she could never regret him, and she desperately needed him to know that.

_ Slow _ , she agreed. She closed her eyes and kept her nose in his jet-black fur for a moment longer.  _ Thank you. For coming when I called. _

_Of course,_ _Emma,_ Killian replied, gingerly leaning his head against hers. _I’ll always come for you when you call. I’m just glad you and the lad are safe, and that your mother was able to get here first._

Emma was suddenly very aware that her mother had been standing right there but when she picked her head up, her mother had already gone inside the house. Letting out a quick huff of embarrassment, she gently headbutted Killian.  _ I’ll come back you up if you ever need it _ , she promised.  _ Hopefully you won’t, though. _

_ You’re a tough lass, I can tell _ , Killian replied affectionately, headbutting her back. They stood for another moment, looking at each other before Killian turned around and ran back into the forest.

Emma trotted back into the house and transformed, taking the clothes her mom offered her.

Snow patiently waited until Emma changed before saying, “Killian seems like a very nice man, Emma.”

“Mom,” Emma complained, going to Henry’s room.

“I’m just saying, it was nice of him to stop by,” Snow said, her eyes glimmering with amusement. Her tone became more serious, though her eyes still held their softness. “You can let yourself be happy, Emma.”

“I…” Emma sighed, sitting on the couch, putting her face in her hands. “I don’t…Neal always made me feel like I couldn’t.” Snow sat beside her and pulled Emma close, gently kissing the top of her head.

“I always felt like because of the split custody agreement that I couldn’t introduce just anyone into my life and Henry’s life and there’s always been this massive double standard because it meant involving Neal, and it…”

Emma licked her lips, trying to ease them of their dryness. She knew why she didn’t want to bring anyone around Henry: it meant inevitably bringing them around Neal, allowing Neal to the innermost and most vulnerable part of her life. She kept away because she respected him.

“I remember. He tried to run a background check on Graham and you screamed at him because Graham’s record was cleaner than his and he still wasn’t good enough in Neal’s eyes,” Snow recalled with a sad chuckle. Her hand gently went up and down Emma’s back, and Emma leaned into her mother’s touch. “Was that why you ended things with Graham?”

“It wasn’t just that.” And that was the truth. While she felt guilty for bringing Neal’s stringent focus on Graham’s head when he truly didn’t deserve it, it also did throw into sharp relief how much Emma preferred Graham as a brother. But now with Killian…she really liked Killian. And every day she lived in a low-grade pulse of terror that it would all become too much and he would leave again.

“If Graham had ended things, I don’t think I would’ve minded…but if Killian decides it’s too much, before we’ve begun…I…I can’t,” Emma confessed to her mother.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Snow murmured gently, tilting up Emma’s chin so their eyes could meet. “Isn’t that exactly why you have to try?”

“I also don’t want to give Dad a reason to throw him and Liam out of the pack if we break it off before their probation,” Emma told her, and she wasn’t sure how much honesty was in what she just said. “I’ve been reliably informed that Liam and Elsa are getting on really well and I’d hate to ruin that for Elsa.”

“Really now?” Snow asked, her eyebrows shooting up. “Well, that’s a good thing to know and watch out for isn’t it?” Her mother’s tone had turned teasing again. “Promise me you won’t wait too long.”

“Why? You want more grandkids?” Emma joked.

“I just want to see you happy,” Snow said honestly. Her mother’s candor struck an emotion she couldn’t name in her. It reminded her of her mother’s sincerity, and she chose to respond to it by curling back into her mother’s arms like she was a child again.

She wanted to be happy too.

But the idea of being happy seemed so far away. In truth, though she tended to hide it by her easygoing façade—and because Henry genuinely quelled the feeling within her most of the time—she was angry and scared. She was angry at Gold, she was angry at Neal…she’d spent a few days this week being angry at her parents, but that had seemed to pass with Killian’s advice. She’d been scared most of her life that Henry would be stripped away from her, only magnified now in real time that her deepest fear could pass with any moment…

Being angrier was a lot less terrifying than trying to be happy.

Being scared was a hell of a lot easier than being happy.

“Mom?” Henry asked. “Can I come out now?”

Both the fear and anger seemed to dissipate slightly at his voice. “Yeah, it’s okay, kid,” Emma called from the living room.

Henry approached slowly, his book to his chest. His gaze was clearly apprehensive at first, but the moment he saw Snow, he perked up again. “Gramma? Will you stay for dinner?” he asked hopefully. “I wanna show you all the stuff in the book I’ve been writing. And, I wanna know what you think about me joining track?”

Emma couldn’t help the smile that crossed her lips. She was amazed that Henry could soldier on in spite of the fear and confusion.

“Track will be good!” Henry answered a question Emma hadn’t even asked yet. “Because, like, if I’m gonna change then I’m gonna need to be really good at running to keep up with the other wolves. And Avery says that there are other kids on the team who are way faster than wolves so you won’t even get found out!”

Snow clapped her hands together. “I think it’s a wonderful idea, Henry,” she said.

“Mom?” Henry asked hesitantly, his gaze flickering over to hers. He looked so tentative, as if the choice might disappoint her.

As if Henry could ever do anything to disappoint her.

“I think that’s a great idea,” Emma replied warmly. “You know who ran track?”

“Killian!” Henry exclaimed excitedly, bouncing for a moment. “You’re right! Killian ran track and Liam was the captain of the rugby team!” 

Snow caught the look on Emma’s face at the mention of rugby. “The school doesn’t have a rugby team,” she assured her daughter. Playfully, she tugged on Henry’s cheek. “You’d get snapped like a twig.”

“Grandma,” Henry whined, jerking his head out of her hold. “I’ll beef up. I’d be a great rugby player!”

“Maybe that’s something you could suggest Killian put in the youth center,” Emma suggested, resting her elbows on her knees as she leaned forward. “And then Liam could start a rugby team…if you were really interested in playing rugby.”

“Wait…what is rugby?” Henry asked slowly.

Emma let out the first genuine laugh she felt like having in weeks. And though he wasn’t anywhere nearby, she could hear Killian’s musical laughter and feel the warmth of his smile. 


End file.
